The Second Keyblade Master, Part 3
by emina-chan
Summary: a sequel to part 2. hope you enjoy it. more to come after this one


**The Second Keyblade Master, Part 3**

By: Nikki-san

**Chapter 1: Back Again**

Nicoru sat in her seat, Cloud's package in her hands. _I might as well open it and see what it is, _she thought tearing open the paper. Inside was a small stone, one she had never seen before.

A note had come with it that read:

_Nicoru-_

_You didn't think I was proposing to you or anything did you? I just thought this might help you out on your journey. Take care._

_Cloud_

She held the letter to her chest for a moment and sighed deeply. She placed it in her lap and picked up the stone, putting it up at eyelevel. "What is this thing?"

_**Later…**_

Sora looked out the window "exactly where are we going?"

"Nicoru found a Gummi block. So we're heading back to Traverse Town for a visit!" said Goofy.

"A gummi what?"

"This," said Donald, holding out a small multicolor stone.

Sora looked at. "What's it for?"

"We'll see when we get there," said Nicoru calmly.

He looked at her, sitting down in her seat, her head turned away as she stared out the window. Sora stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her away. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as he led her to the backroom of the ship.

As he closed the door he said "I'm sorry about what happened."

Nicoru looked at him curiously, "don't worry, I'll see Cloud again soon…"

"Not that! I'm talking about the argument we had before…"

Nicoru's face grew serious, "really?"

He nodded "I…I should have trusted have trusted you. I mean…you're my friend, why would you lie to me in the first place? If you saw Riku and Kairi, then you probably did…I just don't understand why Kairi would do something like that…"

Nicoru put her hands on her hips, "well she did, so believe it already! Kairi went psycho and there isn't anything we can do to change that!"

He turned to her, his face grew hopeful, "are…are you sure it was her? It could have been some other girl…"

"You are so in denial right now Sora. A girl identical to Kairi in everyway? Only thing different about her are her clothes…and maybe her attitude a little…" _She's still after Riku though…that sure hasn't changed._

Sora sighed, his eyes grew sad, "yeah you're right. Maybe I am just a little…" a stern look from Nicoru caught him in mid-sentence, "okay I am paranoid ok? I…I just can't believe she would do this…why would she?"

Nicoru looked away. _For Riku, what else? He's all she really seems to care about…but if I tried to explain that to Sora, I'd have to tell him about when I caught Kairi and Riku…I'm not ready to that…not just yet…_

She turned around and faced him, "I really don't know why she would do something like this either. She always seemed so nice…"

Sora walked back into the other room, Nicoru following from behind. He sat in his seat and stared out the window for the rest of the trip._ Kairi…why?_

Nicoru sat there worrying about her brunette friend. _Poor Sora…_

_**Back in the Land of Darkness…**_

Kairi stomped her foot impatiently. "Where is Riku? When do I get to see him?" she whined in her usual tone.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. I am getting so tired of working with this little brat…if only I could shut her up for good…but I have plans for her… "You will see your prince shortly, but I need to borrow him for a moment."

Kairi eyed her suspiciously, "what for?"

"he is going to greet his friends when they arrive at their destination…" she said with a purr. '

"So Nicoru gets to see him first? I don't want to wait anymore!" she said, she stood up and stomped her foot before she sat back down and pouted. The black-hooded man just sat there. _Why do I have to be waiting on hand and foot for some bratty little girl? _Maleficent walked off in disgust_. I will never associate with children after this…_

She walked out of the room and down a hallway, leading to a dungeon. Only one of the rooms was occupied. She walked over to the first one and asked, "how are you feeling?"

A silver-haired boy sat on the floor, his back resting up against the wall. He stared at her, his ocean-blue eyes stared at her coldly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"It's pitch black in there…why don't you turn on the light?" she asked.

"I feel more comfortable in the dark."

She smiled. "Do as you please. It's your room after all." She walked closer to him and bent down, stroking his chin with her long-nailed fingers.

He pushed them away. "When do I see my friends?"

"Don't worry, you'll see Kairi…"

"I don't care about her. I mean Nicoru and Sora."

"You will see them soon enough. What I really came down here for is to see if you felt like joining me and Kairi as a part of our team."

"I have no idea what you guys are up to. But I guess I just have to find out."

She stood up straight and smiled. "Whenever you feel like joining us in the other room, you are always welcome…" She left leaving Riku alone.

"Nicoru…Sora…where are you guys?" _Stay safe until I find you…_

Finally landing in Traverse Town, everyone climbed out of the ship. Nicoru stepped out, her shoes touching the brick floor of the town square.

"Back so soon?" came a voice.

Nicoru and Sora turned to see Leon sitting on the low brick wall in front of the accessory shop. He jumped off and walked over to them, his dark brown hair bouncing lightly off his upper back, his chain clinking as he moved towards them.

"I told you we would be back." Nicoru replied with a smirk.

For a moment, Leon didn't take his eyes off of her, he stared at her well-formed female body; her slender legs, her thin waist, her perfect arms, and her slightly tanned skin. He then looked at her face; her hazel eyes, and her lush pink lips that glistened in the moonlight almost begging to be touched. He shook his head, trying to get the hentai images that he was thinking out of his mind.

"Why are you guys back so soon?" he asked.

Nicoru wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you so much Leon! I begged them to let us come back a little sooner…"

Leon's face turned a dark shade of crimson. Sora and the others began laughing. Between giggles, Sora forced out "Nicoru…found a…gummi block…we came to see…what to do with it…" he said, trying to control his giggle fit.

"Go ask Cid he would know…" said Leon as he walked away.

"Who?" asked Sora.

He turned and stared at them. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away "follow me…" _I have to do everything around here don't I?_

_**At the Weapons and Accessories Shop…**_

"Cid? Where are you?"

BANG! "Ow! Shit! I'm in the garage!" growled a voice from an open door in the room.

They walked into a dirty little room. Tools, machine parts, bits of sheet metal and scrap paper littered the floor. Puddles and puddles of oil covered the floor. "what a dump…" Nicoru muttered. Leon looked at the room in disgust, "Cid I told you to clean up this place!"

"It is clean!" came a grouchy voice from underneath the beginnings of some machine. They walked over to what looked like a ship wearing shoes. "Cid get out here. I have something for you to do."

Out from underneath the machine rolled a very grumpy man.

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

"What the hell do you want Leon? I'm in the middle of something right now…" he said annoyed.

Leon looked at him in disgust, stepping on his hand. Cid yelled out in pain again as he sat there and began cradling his injured hand. "You stupid bastard…" Cid began, but Leon interrupted him, his eyes growing ice cold. "You'd better listen while you have your other hand…"

Cid's eyes grew wide as he realized "alright, alright! I get the idea! So what do you want then?"

Leon held up the gummi block that Cloud had given to Nicoru. "I need you to help them out with this," he said pointing to the stone and then gesturing to Sora and Nicoru.

He looked at Sora and Nicoru closely. "Do they even have a ship?"

"Yes we do," said Sora, sternly looking him in the eyes

"Park it outside and come back later," Cid replied turning away and going back to his work.

Leon sighed as he shook his head. "Now that that is settled, I have to go. Why don't you guys walk around for a little while until it is finished?"

"Ok…I guess," said Sora doubtfully. Nicoru grabbed his arm. "Let's get out of here." They started walking away when Cid came back and handed them a book. "I need you guys to deliver this for me. The old house past the third district."

"But…" Sora began, but Nicoru stopped him. "We might as well; he's helping us so we might as well help him out too. Equivalent exchange right?" Sora looked at her gloomily "right."

They left the shop, heading for the third district. Sora and Nicoru took up the rear while Donald and Goofy walked in front.

An old man dressed in a blue gown, pointy hat and shoes stood in front of an ancient looking house. "Ah! I know Cid had sent you, but I didn't realize you would be here so soon!" They followed him inside. It was cold and dark, and the furniture was covered with sheets, giving everything a ghostly look and making the house seem vacant. The old man waved his hands, the sheets flew off the furniture and the fireplace became lit, giving the room a homely feeling.

"You're a magician?" Sora said in surprise.

"It was kinda obvious Sora…" whispered Nicoru.

"Really? I thought it was cosplay…" said Sora sheepishly.

The old wizard looked at them with a smile. "Yes I'm a wizard. My name is Merlin. The King asked me to teach you all in the art of magic, especially Nicoru and Sora. You two only use the keyblades out of instinct. You need to learn how to control their power. You are welcome back anytime." He pulled out the book again, "also, if you find any pages for this book hang on to them."

They walked away. Sora sighed, "Looks like we have even more things to find."

"One step at a time, right Sora?" said Nicoru with a smile.

"Yeah" he replied with a grin.

She turned around to reply when she saw a figure looming in the shadows. "Sora!" He turned to see the figure jump out on him. A heartless clad in armor with sharp claws had jumped onto his back. He turned his head to see it, he looked at it in amazement. Nicoru moved forward to attack it when she felt a breeze brush her right arm. A silver-haired figure had run past her, this one wearing a yellow tank top and blue-violet pants.

She stared in shock. _It can't be…_

Sora was struggling to free himself of the heartless when he heard a whooshing noise as something sliced through the air. The heartless disappeared in a crackle of flame. A strange looking sword caught Sora's eye along with a mass of silver-colored hair.

"Hey, wake up, Sora!" came a familiar voice.

"No way…" murmured Sora.

Riku stood in front of him, smiling "it took me forever to find you guys."

"Riku!" Nicoru cried out, rushing past Sora and into Riku's arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she began sobbing. He put his arms around her, his face crestfallen, "I missed you too," he said softly.

"Riku…" said Sora in awe. He slowly walked over to Riku, Nicoru pulled away from Riku and watched as Sora walked up and stared at Riku in disbelief and then… grabbed his cheeks and started stretching them out.

_I could think of so many other things to do with Riku's face that are better than that…_thought Nicoru with a pout.

"It really is you Riku!" said Sora happily.

"Hey! Cut that out!" said Riku irritatedly as he pulled away.

"We're just glad to see you Riku…" whispered Nicoru as she hugged him again, her dark amber colored eyes looking deep into ocean-blue ones. She stared at him curiously, "You were at Wonderland, weren't you?"

"…yeah" he said.

She pulled out his handkerchief, "this is yours then?"

"Yes…" he replied looking at the piece of cloth quietly. She tried to hand it back to him, but he pushed her hand away gently "you keep it…you need it more than I do…" he murmured softly so that only she could hear.

"So why did you run away and leave us? If you were trying to find us…I…we missed you so much Riku!" she cried burying her face once more.

"Nicoru…" he whispered, his face fell as he looked at her.

"I…I…" she began, but was stopped when he looked at Sora and asked "isn't Kairi with you?"

Nicoru felt old wounds open when she heard that name. She could still picture Kairi on the beach kissing Riku, and when she had left Nicoru to die in the fiery building. "We thought maybe she would've been with you," said Nicoru coldly as she pulled away from Riku.

He looked at her, a crestfallen look appearing on his face. He knew what she meant when she gave him that cold glare, he remembered their last day on Destiny Islands, when Kairi kissed him, and the note he had given her. "Nicoru…I have to tell you…" he began pulling her away.

Sora stared in amazement as they moved away. He grinned, _it's about time…_then a look of realization dawned on his face, _what about me? I want some loving too… _

Once they were out of Sora's hearing and sight range, Riku turned to Nicoru. "We're going to talk here and now," he said pulling her to him. He held her close, his eyes closed and he rested his chin on the top of her head, smelling the peppermint, lavender and coconut scent of her hair. "Riku…" she whispered, her cheeks turning pink._ Hold me in your arms and never let me go, I need you…_

"When you saw Kairi and me on the beach kissing, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her okay?" he asked.

Nicoru looked at him; a sly look appeared on her face. "I'm sure you enjoyed it though."

His face grew serious. "I don't like Kairi like that. I have told her so many times, but she will not get it through her thick head. She knows that I like someone else, but she doesn't listen."

"Really?" Nicoru's face grew hopeful.

He nodded, "she even tried to kill you…" he held her tighter, and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry…I never wanted this to happen. I didn't know she would be so jealous…"

Nicoru stood there; she wanted to know what he meant by that…although she had a feeling that she already knew the answer. "It's okay Riku…I'm alive and that's what matters right?"

He looked at her sadly and shook his head, "she'll keep coming after you guys, no matter what. She might even come after Sora next. That's why I ran off in Wonderland…she wants to destroy the people I love so she can have me all to herself."

"Riku…don't go away again…" Nicoru whimpered, her eyes watering._ Just hold me like this forever…_

He closed his eyes, tears beginning to flow from his eyes, "She'll keep coming after you and Sora if I don't. I don't want you to die because of me…"

"Riku, I love you!" she cried.

He looked at her, his eyes full of shock, he reluctantly turned away, making his voice grow cold, "I…I can't say that I feel the same way about you Nicoru."

Nicoru grabbed him and was about to speak when Sora came running up.

"What are you guys doing?" Nicoru wiped her eyes and Riku turned back to face them, his eyes avoiding Nicoru's face. "Nothing…just talking," Riku replied calmly.

"Leave everything to me you guys. I know exactly…" Riku began, but was cut off when Sora hit something behind him.

A heartless disappeared into a small burst of black flame. "Leave it to whom?" asked Sora with a smirk.

Riku stared at him in shock, "Sora what did you…?"

"We've learned a few things while we've been traveling," said Sora proudly.

"Sora and Nicoru are the new keyblade masters," said Goofy.

"Who would have thought?" said Donald with a shrug.

"Especially you Donald. You said a girl couldn't wield one of the keyblades!" said Nicoru, her hands on her hips.

"I said I was sorry!" he squawked

"Hmph. So this is called a keyblade?" Riku murmured.

"Huh?" said Sora curiously.

Riku stood there, carefully examining Sora's keyblade. Sora looked down at his empty hands in surprise. "Sora!" yelled Nicoru.

"Riku! Give it back!" said Sora indignantly.

He looked at it one last time, "Hmmm…catch," the keyblade disappeared from his hand and reappeared back into Sora's.

"How did he do that?" asked Sora.

"You and I can't even do that yet…" murmured Nicoru in amazement

"Huh? Well…" said Sora as he gave his blade a strange look.

He looked up at Riku and smiled. "Riku, so are you coming with us? We have this awesome ship! Wait until you see it!"

"You can't decide things by yourself Sora!" squawked Donald angrily.

"But he's our friend! He just has to come!" replied Sora with a pout.

"Like he even wants to join us…" Nicoru darkly replied.

Sora looked at her in utter shock. "What are you saying? I'm sure he wants to join us. Right, Riku?"

When he didn't get a reply, he turned around. Hey…Riku! Riku had disappeared without a trace.

They searched high and low to find him, but the silver-haired teen was nowhere to be found. Nicoru had noticed him wander away, so she followed him. She found him standing above her on top of a ledge in front of an abandoned house. A woman in a black cloak and robe walked up beside him and put her clawed hand on his shoulder.

_So that's how it's going to be now Riku?_ she thought as she looked up at him. His eyes looked down coldly as he stared at her; her sad eyes stared back up at his.

_What are you hiding Riku? There's something that you are hiding from me…I can feel it…I see it in your eyes…_

**Chapter 3: Blackmail**

Riku watched as Nicoru ran off. His eyes grew sad as his friend moved farther and farther away. He turned to Maleficent who gave him a chilling smile. "You've done well Riku."

"You made me act like a jerk to Nicoru and then forced me to abandon my friends!" he shouted.

She looked at him calmly before replying, "I did no such thing. Besides, it was just as I told you. While you worked hard to find you friends, they simply replaced you with new ones."

"You're wrong! Nicoru didn't…" he began, but with a wave of her hand, a crystal orb appeared before him.

He looked into it, seeing Nicoru and Cloud together, their arms wrapped around each other. He stared at the small globe in disbelief as he clutched it in his hand.

"She didn't did she? Looks like she forgot all about you. Think no more of them and come with me. I'll help you find what you are searching for…" she said with a wickedly evil smile.

He reluctantly followed her away. Remembering all the things she had said, how she had cried when they had finally seen each other for the first time in ages, how she had wrapped her arms around him for the longest time, how she had declared her love for him…and how he had coldly pushed her away. _Were those really just lies? Or is it Maleficent telling the real lies…_

_I don't know who to believe. For now though, I'm keeping this_ he thought as he placed the orb in his pocket. He followed Maleficent into a dark portal that transported them to a dark room where Kairi stood waiting.

When she saw Riku, she giggled and ran over; wrapping her arms around him, she spoke "Oh Riku! I missed you so much!"

He stared at her coldly as he pulled away from her. "I will never forgive you for what you did to Nicoru."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"She thought you were her friend and you treated her like dirt! You almost killed her!" he roared.

Kairi put her arms around him once more. "But Riku, I don't need her or Sora. Neither do you. All we need is each other…"

"Get off me Kairi!" Riku said, shoving her away. "I told you I didn't love you already didn't I?"

He walked away back to his room, leaving Kairi alone with Maleficent. "You will be mine Riku whether you like it or not…" said Kairi as she plopped into a seat and began to pout. Maleficent stood beside her. "If there is anything you want Kairi, there is no reason you shouldn't have it…" said Maleficent as she pulled out a keyblade from behind her back.

This one was different from the others. It was more evil and sinister. It had a black handle, and a silver blade, almost exactly alike from the others, but on the tip, the ends were sharp and deadly. On the handle, a hanging chain jingled, a metallic silver rose dangled from it.

Kairi stared at the blade, its shine making her eyes glow like flames as she grinned evilly. "Once and for all, I'll get Nicoru and Sora…no one will ever come between me and Riku again!" she laughed.

She turned to Maleficent curiously, "what was the point of you sending Riku to see Sora and Nicoru in the first place?"

"To split them apart, to crush their spirits. I planned to make them weaker and more vulnerable. If we have Riku on our side, he would fight them for us. Do you really think that they would attack their friend Riku?" asked Maleficent maliciously.

Kairi sat there thinking about it for a minute before she looked up. She smiled "even so, I will be the one to destroy Nicoru. When he leaves her beaten and heartbroken, I will finish her once and for all…."

Riku stood in the hallway, listening in on their conversation. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Riku." Riku turned to see an older boy with flaming red hair and bright green eyes grinning at his surprised face. "Axle stop trying to tell me what to do! You aren't my mother…"

Axle pressed Riku into the wall, his arms up on each side of him, blocking off Riku's exits. "Bless that poor woman for raising you I'd say…"

Riku shoved him off angrily and began walking off. Axel grabbed his arm as he tried to escape. "Whoa! Don't take me so seriously kid! I'm just playing with you." He stared at Riku's eyes concernedly, "something happened when you left, huh?"

"None of your business!" Riku roared.

"Chill kid. You should be a little nicer to me ya know, I'm the only real friend you have here. I'm the only one that is still sane here that actually cares about you," said Axle quietly.

Riku looked at the floor. "You're right…I'm sorry Axle."

Axle smiled as he put his arm on Riku's shoulder, leading him away to his room. "Let's go back to your room and you can tell me what happened. I can make riceballs and tea; I want some pigtails…"

"No," Riku said annoyed. He looked up to see Axle's face, puppy dog eyes stared back at him. He sighed as he shook his head; he looked back at the pitiful looking Axel and smiled, "riceballs don't sound too bad right now actually…"

Axle grabbed his arm and began skipping down the hall. "Great and we can talk about the boys we think are cute!" he exclaimed in a giddy girly sounding voice.

Riku looked at him horrified, "hell no! I don't know about you, but I'm straight!"

Axle looked at him calmly. "Oh really?" he asked with a know-it-all smirk.

Axle ran off, leaving Riku to chase after him. "GRAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AXLE, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!"

Axle ran for his life, a fuming Riku running after him. _If only the kid knew what was really going to happen…_ thought Axle to himself sadly, his face fell as he pictured the other boy's soon to be fate.

Riku finally caught up to the older boy and tackled him, knocking him to the ground. Riku lay on top of him; Axle's green eyes sparkled as he smiled. "I thought you didn't like guys…"

"Eww…don't flatter yourself," said Riku flatly, as he scrambled to get off. "Where are those riceballs you promised?"

Axle stood up, smiling as he answered, "I'll go make them right now! Hang tight okay? I don't want you starting the slumber party without me!" He walked off and stopped when he turned the corner. He covered his face with his hand for a moment, shaking his head he whispered "poor kid…"

"Why do you care about him so much Axle?" came a deep cold voice.

Axle looked up to see a older silver-haired boy with golden eyes glaring at him suspiciously.

"I…I don't. I mean, he's just a pawn…" Axel stammered.

The boy looked at him; a fake look of shock plastered on his face. "Really? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved that boy," he finished, his eyes growing colder as he spoke.

"No way! Not at all!" said Axle nervously.

Axle pushed him into the wall hard, making Axle whimper in pain. "Good, because you are my sex toy. I won't let anyone else have you!"

"Who told you I belonged to you in the first place anyway Ansem?" Axle asked, trying to push him off.

"Isn't it kinda obvious?" said Ansem as he pulled his face closer to Axle's, golden eyes stared deeply into green ones.

"OW!" screamed Ansem painfully as something suddenly flew through the air and smacked him in the back of his head. Axle squeezed past Ansem as he stood there howling in pain.

Ansem stared at a paperweight on the floor and looked up, coldly staring at Riku. Riku stood there, a sarcastic smile on his face as he tossed and caught another paperweight in his hand. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Not at all. Axle and I were just talking" Ansem said calmly. His golden eyes glared at Riku.

"C'mon Axle, I'll go and help you make those riceballs," said Riku calmly as he led the redheaded boy away.

Ansem growled at the younger boy, "one of these days Riku, you won't be so cocky, I'll have my revenge one of these days. We'll see who's all high and mighty then." He cackled as he walked away to his room.

**Chapter 4: A New Group**

Nicoru sighed. Once again she had lost Riku…he had been there one moment and gone in the next. She turned and started heading back to Sora and the others when she bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me…." She began, but then grew caught up in the green-blue eyes of a boy with silver hair going down just a little below his shoulders, dressed entirely in black, a katana strapped to his waist. Two other boys, both of who seemed older and bearing a family resemblance to him, followed, _probably his brothers… _she said to herself.

He grinned, "Nah excuse me…" he took her hand and kissed it. "I was caught up looking at your beautiful appearance and I must've not seen where I was going…" he said with a charming smile.

She blushed slightly, making his brothers laugh. He gestured to himself and then to his brothers "my name is Kadaj, and these are my brothers Yazoo and Loz."

She smiled, "it's a pleasure meeting you…" Kadaj smiled "we're new to Traverse Town so we're exploring the sights…" shows her a camera. "Could I possibly ask you to take a picture with me?"

She felt her face blush even redder. "Um sure…" He gave the camera to his brother Yazoo and stood beside her, putting his arm around her. Yazoo took the picture once they were ready and she pulled away and bowed. "It was nice meeting you and your brothers Kadaj…but I really must be going; my friends are probably getting worried about me."

Kadaj smiled and nodded "no problem…ummm?" She laughed softly, "Nicoru" His smile grew a little and he nodded again. "Ah ok then Nicoru…guess I'll see you later then." She waved and started running off "bye!"

Kadaj turned to his brothers and sighed.

Loz patted him on the back "nice one brother!"

Yazoo smirked "even though you didn't get a kiss from her…or invited her to go on a date...or…"

Kadaj rolled his eyes "I get the point, I just…"

Loz grinned "oh my god! You really liked her didn't you?"

Kadaj felt his cheeks redden a little, an angry expression on his face as he looks away "no…of course not!"

Yazoo smirked and ruffled his hair "oh Loz! Our brother Kadaj is finally starting to grow up!"

Kadaj looked at him annoyed and began to walk off. "Why does it matter anyway? She doesn't care…or else she would've stayed longer…"

Yazoo shook his head "you give up too easily little brother…"

Kadaj glared at him "shut up…she probably has a boyfriend…or just likes someone else…"

Loz starts going too "maybe its one of those friends she's with? Why not go pay them a visit?"

Yazoo smacks him on the back of the head "that would make brother sound like a stalker you fool…" looks at Loz's eyes fill with tears, "Aww don't start crying now…"

Kadaj mutters quietly to himself as he walks away, making them run after him "no wonder I can't get a girlfriend…they're always following me around…"

Nicoru ran back to Sora and the others. Sora looks at her hopefully "did you find Riku?" Remembering her latest encounter with him, she shakes her head no; her face grows sad as she watches Sora's face fall in disappointment.

Sora sighs and looks up "I'm sure we'll see him again soon right?" She smiles softly and nods "right" Sora grins "so what took you so long then?" She raises an eyebrow "while you were here sitting on your lazy butt, I was out looking for our friend Riku!"

Sora's eyes grow a little wider for a moment before he sighs, "I know…I'm sorry…" She laughs and pats him on the back. "Don't worry Sora…its fine." He looks back at her with a grin "awesome."

Donald and Goofy stood there watching the two talk. Donald merely yawned while Goofy gave them a dorky grin. Just then, they heard someone from above and looked up to see Yuffie "hey guys! If you're done with your errand, why don't you follow me back to the base?"

Nicoru and Sora nod, walking after her, followed by Donald and Goofy. They come back to the base, Leon waiting at the door for them. His eyes light up a little when he sees Nicoru. They all step inside, Leon coming in after them. Instead of getting a room full of smiles, they saw nothing but frowns. Sora stared "what's wrong?"

"Maleficent…" Leon muttered quietly.

Sora looked at him curiously "who?"

Yuffie spoke up, her voice angry and bitter, "a witch! She overran our home with heartless! She controls them!"

Nicoru turned away, remembering the woman she had seen with Riku earlier. _Was that her then?_

Sora, Donald and Goofy sat down to listen to the tale while Aerith offered them lemonade. Sora turned to look at her. "c'mon, Nicoru…"

_**In Riku's, **__**real**__** room…**_

Axel and Riku sat on the bed eating rice balls. Axel, not paying attention, kept stuffing the rice in his mouth while Riku sat eating slowly as he stared into the crystal orb, watching Nicoru's every move. If he concentrated enough, he could even make the orb go back to when the four of them were still on Destiny Islands. He saw Nicoru on her bed sleeping while he had waited for her, tears falling down her face, all the way up to where she was now…sitting beside Sora as Leon told the story to them about Maleficent.

It pained him deeply to see her sad like that, but what else could he do? No matter how close he tried to get to them, Kairi had always been there to get in his way. Kairi proved that she did not intend to stay friends with them; she had already tried to kill Nicoru. She only did this because she was obsessed with him…

He sighed sadly. Axel turned and looked at him, a mouthful of rice "Riku what's wrong?"

Riku lay back on his bed, "nothing…" Axel laughed and gave him a grin, "Aww c'mon Riku, I know you better than that, now what's bothering you?"

Riku sighed "my friends…Sora…and Nicoru…"

Axel grinned, "Ah I see…"

Riku looked at him annoyed and raises an eyebrow "what?"

Axel's grin grew wider "so…they're both…just friends right?"

Riku glared "what do you mean?"

"You don't love either of them? "Y'know like…" turns his towards Riku and hugs himself, making groaning and kissing noises for a few moments before ceasing and turning back to Riku, seeing the shocked expression on his face "like that."

Riku shook those thought out of his head. He wouldn't risk their lives…he cared for both of them too much to even try doing something like that. The farther he kept from Sora and Nicoru the better. He sighed and laid down on the bed. Axel looked at Riku calmly "tired?" Riku nodded, "yeah…would you mind Axel?"

Axel picked up the plate, stood up, and began walking to the door. "You rest Riku…I'll see you in the morning, let me know if you need anything…" Riku looked at the ceiling "ok…thanks Axel…" Axel smiled softly and nodded, a worried look on his face as he left the room "no problem Riku…" closing the door behind him and falling down against the wall, sitting on the floor and looking down, a sigh came from him.

Ansem walked down the hallway towards him "you shouldn't become too attached Axel…" walks past laughing. Axel shook his head, he was going to lose his friend…and there was not much he could do about it…

Riku lay on his bed thinking to himself. He held up the orb again and looked at it, showing Cloud and Nicoru's embrace and sighed. Had he really lost her? She could not have forgotten about him…the way she had been when she had seen him. Were those lies? He remembered her, the tears falling down her face…how she had rushed over to be with him…how she had put her arms around him…how she had told him that she loved him…

Tears streamed down his face, "its better this way…" he thought aloud as he turned on his side, his head resting on his pillow and his eyes drooped and closed and he fell asleep, not knowing of what was in store for him.

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Town**

Sora and Nicoru slept in a bunk bed in one of the rooms of the inn. Sora snored softly in his sleep; Nicoru turned on her side and stared at the wall, tears streamed down her face. The silver-haired boy was in her thoughts; she worried about him before…this new predicament made the worry grow even more…

She stood up and walked out of the room, deciding to get some fresh air. She stood on the balcony, looking over the entire town. She put her hand in her pocket, feeling something, pulled out the hand-held computer that Cloud had given her. He had said he'd always be there if she needed someone to talk to right? She sighed and turned it on, going to the main menu to the address book and selecting his name.

It took a few seconds to load, then waiting for him to answer. She looked at the screen, waiting patiently.

Cloud slept soundly, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, covered up by a dark green thermal blanket, on the table beside him, a mini-computer almost identical to Nicoru's. The screen lit up and it began vibrating and a noise emitted from it.

Cloud turned his head and looked at it with sleepy blue eyes, reaching his arm out and grabbing it, pressing a button on it, showing Nicoru's face on it. He sat up and looked at the screen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his other hand. "Nicoru? Is everything ok? Are you alright?" a look of worry appeared on his face.

Nicoru stared at the screen, "did I wake you up Cloud?" she asked softly.

He smiled gently "nah…but its kinda late isn't it?"

She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "yeah I know…but I really need someone to talk to…"

He laughed softly "well then? I'm listening…"

She opened her mouth to speak again, but abruptly shut it when she heard a large explosion and saw the sky light up orange. She could hear the screams of people panicking. Cloud had obviously heard it too because his voice could be heard "Nicoru what's going on?! What just happened?!" She looked down "sorry Cloud…I have to go…" He stared "Nicoru wait…!" but was cut off when she turned it off and put it in her pocket.

Suddenly Sora opened the door to the balcony, "Nicoru…heartless are attacking…we gotta go now!" He grabbed her hand leading her back inside. Everyone was rushing out of the hotel, Cid had his own gummi ship ready, loading Aerith on board, their own ship beside his. "Lets move it people!" he said gruffly before climbing in.

Nicoru was about to climb in when she looked back at the part of the town where the explosion came from, watching the buildings flare up as flames engulfed them. _I can't just run away…_ She looked back at the ship hesitantly before rushing off toward the flames, rushing at the heartless, her keyblade in her hand.

Sora rushed after her, followed by Leon, Donald and Goofy. "Nicoru!!!" Sora cried out, but she didn't reply, the roar of the flames was too loud for her to hear his voice. She slashed her way through heartless, pausing when she saw a hooded figure, almost about her height but just a little shorter. She ran over to them "hey! Are you ok?"

The person turned to look at her, their face not visible, they held a black and silver keyblade. Nicoru stared, "who are you?" The person merely laughed, their voice being that of a young girl's, a chain on her keyblade jingled as she laughed, a metallic silver rose hung from the chain.

"he is mine…" she murmured, pulling the hood off, revealing herself.

Nicoru glared at her "I hate you Kairi…"

Kairi laughed "why? Because I'm everything that you've ever dreamed of?"

"I loved him…and you had to take him away from me…you could've had just about anyone on the island…but you had to have him…" tears fell down her face as she spoke.

Kairi smirked, gesturing to someone from behind Nicoru. She turned to see Riku walk past her, stand beside Kairi, and put his arm around her, smiling, he kissed her cheek saying, "I love you Kairi…more than I could ever love anyone else…"

She laughed evilly as she looked at Nicoru "I didn't want just anyone on the island, I wanted Riku and I got him…along with everything else that I desire…"

Nicoru took a fighting stance, tears falling down her face. _Riku why? How could you lie to me like that? I love you…and yet you go and do this! You said you didn't love her…_

Kairi smirked, holding up her hand and calling a swarm of heartless to her aide. A wave of black rushed at Nicoru, overpowering her, they crawled all over her. She started yelling and screaming, slashing at them but as she took one down, more seemed to come in it's place.


End file.
